Arianna & Rand
by el'Arianna Mandragoran
Summary: What if Moiraine and Lan had a daughter?
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: All characters, settings, most expressions (ie. wool-headed lummox...god I love that one!) belong to Robert Jordan(the genius who created WoT, keep em' comin Robbie...cant wait 4 #11!!!), except for el'Arianna Mandragoran who is my own creation._

_R&R PLEASE_

It was Shearing Day in Widow Aynal's Meadow, Emond's Field, The Two Rivers, Andor. Arianna sat on the banks of the Winespring, bare feet dangling into the cool waters, the pale blue skirts of her dress tied at her knees. The sun beat down on her as she surveyed the scene before her with cool blue eyes. Children were running back and forth bearing buckets filled to the brim, water sloshing out as they hurried along. She spotted Egwene al'Vere among them and smiled to herself. Kenley Ahan was teasing her and she was trying to give him the "look" all the older girls used. It didn't seem to be working. Egwene was a fiery little girl, nine years of age that particular summer. She was the youngest daughter of the Mayor of Emond's Field and the little sister of her friend Elisa al'Vere. _Everybody_ said that Egwene would marry Rand al'Thor one day, but Arianna disagreed.

Her thoughts turned to Rand. He was her age...handsome? She turned to look for him. He was no where in sight. She tried to picture him in her head. He had reddish-brown hair, and blue eyes. No grey eyes. She finally settled on bluish-grey. He was _really_ tall and skinny, a head taller than her. He was handsome, she concluded. Then there was his friend Perrin Aybara. He was tall too, but unlike Rand, he was broad and heavily muscled from his work as a blacksmith's apprentice. He was handsome with brown shaggy curls and rich brown eyes. He walked cautiously, as if he were afraid that he would break something if he was too rash. He was a gentle giant... and then the last member of the trio was Matrim Cauthon. She rolled her eyes at the thought of him. He was the mischievous one, a hand shorter than her. He always seemed on edge, bouncing on his toes. He had brown hair and eyes, but he was not handsome. He reminded her of a rat! They were the best boys in all of Emond's Field though. She loved to talk with them when she got the chance.

She sighed and stood up, untied her skirts, brushed blades of grass from her dress and slipped on her shoes. A cool breeze was blowing now, grazing her bare shoulders. Her dress was beautiful. She was supposed to save it for Bel Tine, but she couldn't resist. Her uncle, Cenn Buie, had bought it for her from a merchant when he travelled to Caemlyn. It was pale blue, off the shoulders with long billowy sleeves made of chiffon. Her hair hung down past her waist in strawberry blond waves. She was supposed to be folding fleece with the other girls...

She began to make her way to the tables laden with folded fleece, but halfway, she changed her mind and decided to go find Rand, Perrin or Mat. She was too lazy to fold fleece. She walked back towards the river and bumped into Wil al'Seen.

"Wil, have you seen Rand, Perrin or Mat?" she asked.

All the girls said Wil was pretty, but she thought his ears stuck out too much. He courted every girl in sight, and did it by telling them he was courting all the others just to be polite. The Women's Circle always clucked their tongues with disapproval whenever he was around.

"Um, I have actually...but, you're looking gorgeous today Arianna!" he exclaimed, putting on the old charm.

"Thanks," she muttered, rolling her eyes and then with a little cough, "what about Rand...?"

"Oh, their in Paet al'Caars' sheep pen...watching the sheep," he replied, "do you want to walk with me through the orchards?"

"I think I'll pass..."she replied, walking away.

She heard him curse under his breath as she walked away.

It wasn't hard to find the boys. They were so noisy. Rand was loudly proclaiming,

"I'd like to be a King!"

"A king of sheep!" Mat added mirthfully. This set the whole lot of them in a fit of laughter, doubled over on the ground, clutching their stomachs.

_Boys!_ She thought.

It wasn't just Rand, Mat, and Perrin though. Dav Ayellin, Lem Thane, Ban Crawe and Elam Dowtry were also there. They all had their shirts unlaced, drenched with sweat. She cringed. That was disgusting.

"Hey boys, maybe taking a swim in the Winesping would cure your shirts of that sweaty smell..." she called, mockingly pinching her nose. They straightened up, blushing furiously and trying to act all cool. Mat tried to lean one arm on Rand's shoulder, but his arm slipped and he fell face-first on the ground. The others tried to hold back their laughter. Mat grunted and jumped to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Well, well...if it isn't Arianna...what do you want?"

"Do I need a reason to want to spend time with my friends?" she shot back.

"_YOU_ WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH _US_?" he cried incredulously.

"Well...maybe not with you, but the rest of them..." she said, giving Mat a "look".

"Okay, whatever..." he sighed in defeat, "she always does that to me!" he commented to Dav who gave him a patronizing pat on the shoulder.

The sides of the pen were made of wood with posts at the four corners. She hoisted herself onto one rail and they all scrambled to sit beside her. Rand won the spot.

"I remember when the _last_ thing you wanted to do was sit beside a girl..." she sighed.

Rand blushed.

The boys started up the chattering and Arianna rested her head on Rand's shoulder as he turned to talk to Perrin. She looked up and spotted a Raven perched on a branch of a close-by tree. Ravens were bad omens, the eyes of the Dark One. She shuddered and nestled closer to Rand. He automatically put and arm around her waist and she started to relax a bit. He'd always be there to protect her. Forget Egwene...Rand loved her and she loved him. Everything was perfect and the future looked bright, but little did they know, in a few years, two strangers would appear in Emond's Field and their perfect lives would be disrupted.


	2. Visitors

Chapter 2: A Lord and Lady Have Come to Emond's Field!

A cool breeze blew through the forest as Rand and Tam al'Thor walked down the road to Emond's Field. There was a heavy silence in the air. The pony, Bela, trotted between the two men, loaded with Tam's annual produce of wine. Rand couldn't wait till he got to Emond's Field, to see Perrin, Mat and Arianna. Especially Arianna. It was odd; everyone thought he had a thing for Egwene al'Vere, the mayors' daughter. Everyone was wrong though. She was but a child to him, even though she was only two years younger to him. Tomorrow was Bel Tine. He had worn his best Feast Day clothes, a white shirt and black breeches with brown boots. He had combed his hair and had a bath. Arianna would be pleased with him, and hopefully she would dance with him all night today. Maybe he could let Perrin have one dance, but she wouldn't dance with Mat if he were the last thing on earth. He laughed to himself. Tam looked at him like he was crazy. Suddenly Rand had a feeling they were being followed. He turned around and saw a man, adorned with black from head to toe. His face was hidden by a hood. Rand noticed something funny about the man. His cloak wasn't moving, despite the breeze that was blowing through Rand's hair.

"What is it lad?" Tam inquired.

"There's a man behind us." Tam stopped and looked back. There was nobody there.

"I think you're seeing things Rand. You should get some sleep in the Inn as soon as we get there." Tam said.

"But-" Rand started.

"No if ands or buts mister!" Tam growled. "Okay..." Rand muttered, annoyed.  
  
They travelled for a while longer and when they finally reached Emond's Field, Rand spotted Arianna and Perrin, sitting on the back of Cenn Buie's wagon. Arianna was gazing intently at Perrin's palm, his hand held in hers. Rand felt a stab of jealousy, but then Perrin looked up, saw Rand and snatched his hand from her. She cried out in protest,

"I'm not done you wool-headed lummox! You've ruined everything!"

"Rand's here..." he said calmly, jumping down. She looked up and spotting a Rand, a grin spread across her face. Perrin held out a hand to help her down and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran towards Rand full-speed and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around. Perrin gave Rand a hearty pat on the back when Rand had set Arianna down, then they both greeted Tam.

"Good day Master al'Thor!" Perrin exclaimed.

"It's good evening you wool-headed lummox..." Arianna muttered, rolling her eyes, "how are you Master al'Thor."

"Well enough Miss Buie, Master Aybara," Tam replied with a curt nod to each of them.

"Come on Rand, you must be hungry," Arianna declared, taking his hand and heading towards the Winespring Inn. Egwene stepped out as they reached the door.

"Hi Rand!" she said.

"Oh, hello Egwene..." he acknowledged her with a polite nod.

"Egwene, be a dear and help Master al'Thor with the wine," Arianna suggested.

"Anything to help..." Egwene said.

"There's a good girl!" Arianna called after her. Then they entered the Winespring Inn.  
  
Sitting around the hearth of the Common Room were the mayor, Branwyn al'Vere, Arianna's uncle, Cenn Buie and the village Wisdom, Nynaeve al'Meara. The two men were sipping mead as Nynaeve shrieked at them. The door shut behind Arianna, Rand and Perrin with a bang. Nynaeve fell silent and all three in front of the hearth spun around to see who was there.

"I'm sorry Wisdom, Mayor... Uncle Cenn," Arianna muttered, "I didn't mean to disturb you... it's just that Rand has just arrived and her is tired and hungry..."

"Oh... that's quite all right Ari-" the mayor started to say.

"HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?!?!" Nynaeve roared. Arianna, Rand and Perrin jumped back in shock, clutching eachother for support, little squeaks of terror blurting from their open mouths.

"Oh, pull yourselves together!" Cenn Buie ordered, "Light! You're 18 years of age, there is no need to be afraid of Nynaeve who is barely 20 yet..." Nynaeve raised her walking stick and rapped Cenn on the head. He cried out with indignation and fury.

"Now, now, Cenn, calm down..." Master al'Vere gave Cenn a warning look.

"Well, can we go now...?" Rand called out meekly, his eyes flickering from the mayor to Nynaeve nervously.

"Yes, go on children," Master al'Vere waved them off. They all but ran into the kitchen.  
  
Mistress al'Vere was baking bread loaves with two of her daughters, Berowyn and Elisa.

"Hello Arianna, Perrin... Rand! Here already al'Thor?" Mistress al'Vere called out in surprise.

"We got an early start this year ma'am," he answered politely.

"May we have something to eat ma'am?" Arianna asked.

"Oh, sure, help yourselves to some bread and cheese." Elisa said, pointing to some prepared food on the counter.

They each took a dinner roll and a slice of cheese, thanked the women and exited through the back door.

"We can go eat in the field." Perrin suggested.

They ran down into Widow Aynal's meadow and sat near the sheep pens, chewing on their food slowly. When they had finished, Rand asked,

"What were you two doing in the back of the wagon when I came?" Perrin blushed and quickly said, "Rand- it was nothing serious..."

"I'm not saying it was!" Rand assured him with a friendly smile.

"Of course it wasn't serious! I was just reading his palm. You can tell someone's future by reading their palm," Arianna explained.

"Ohhh... I see. Read mine!" Rand demanded, thrusting his hand in her face. She laughed at his eagerness and took his hand in her own.

"Let's see...long lifeline...no children, but you'll get married..." she muttered. Suddenly Mat came sprinting through the grass towards them, tripped over his feet and did a huge faceplant in a pile of sheep manure.

"Errlack!" he cried in disgust, voice muffled.

They burst out laughing.

"What Mat?" Perrin croaked through tears of mirth. Mat pulled his face from the dung, wiping it clean with his sleeve and said,

"There's a gleeman in the Inn! And a lord and lady have come to Emond's Field!"

"What do you mean?" Rand asked.

"Mat, have you been at my Uncle's mead?" Arianna inquired suspiciously, pulling his face in her hands and smelling his breath.

"Ugh! You smell like dung!" she exclaimed, shoving him away.

"It's not my fault sheep aren't house broken- but anyway, the lord and lady! They're like no people I've ever seen. Their everyday clothes are better than any of our Feast Day clothes. The lord has a sword and a cloak that makes him blend into his surroundings. The lady is very beautiful, not as beautiful as Arianna, but beautiful none the less." Mat blurt out.

"The man sounds like a Warder!" Arianna said.

"But then, the lady would have to be Aes Sedai." Perrin added.

"Most likely they will be at the dance tonight..." Matt said.

"Hmm... oh Rand! Your clothes are beautiful! And you've combed your hair!" Arianna exclaimed, looking at him closely for the first time.

"I'm glad you noticed!" he grinned.

"How couldn't you! The way he's holding his head up like a lord!" Perrin said incredulously.

"Will you dance with me tonight?" Rand asked, ignoring Perrin's comment.

"Yes, I'll promise you the first and last." Arianna agreed.

"And me?" inquired Perrin. "I will save you two as well."

"Don't forget me!" Mat added.

"Um...well..."

Mat gave a look of hurt and indignation, making puppy eyes at her.

"Awww, okay..." she agreed.

Mat looked as if Christmas had come a month early. They all laughed. Egwene glared from behind a bush. She had wanted to dance with Rand for first and last dance. Why couldn't she be as beautiful as Arianna. After all, Rand was all but promised to her since they were children. It wasn't fair that Arianna could just show up and steal his heart. She knew something about Arianna that nobody else knew. Her sister Berowyn had told her. Tonight, she would tell Arianna and then how perfect would Arianna's life be? Everything she had known all of her perfect little life was a lie. Arianna Buie was not Arianna Buie. Arianna was not Cenn Buie's niece. She wasn't even from the Two Rivers. That was why she had fair hair and blue eyes. Everyone in the Two Rivers had dark hair and eyes...except Rand. Maybe he wasn't from the Two Rivers either. Maybe that was why he and Arianna got on so well...


	3. El'Arianna Damodred Mandragoran

Chapter 3: El'Arianna Damodred Mandragoran

Later that night at eight in the evening, a crowd gathered in Widow Aynal's Meadow. Rand, Perrin, Mat and Arianna stood in a group. Perrin had on a blue silk shirt and black breeches and boots. Mat was wearing a red plaid shirt with beige breaches and brown boots. Rand had not changed his clothes and Arianna wore her blue chiffon dress. Today was Bel Tine's Eve. They held a dance for all the young folk while the older people ate and drank. Mat was right. A lord and lady had come to Emond's Field. Their clothes were better than any of their Feast Day clothes!

The lady wore a Royal Blue dress with a sky blue cape. She was fairly short with shoulder length, rich brown curls and piercing blue eyes. A sapphire dangled in the middle of her forehead. The lord was tall with broad shoulders. His long, black hair was held back by a leather band and his face seemed to be made of stony planes. He too had piercing blue eyes. They were there in Widow Aynal's Meadow, standing off to a side as the crowd mingled in the middle of the field. Mayor al'Vere stood on the far end and shouted,

"May I have your attention please!" The chatter died down. "Welcome to Bel Tine's Eve. If you would leave your children and venture over to me parents, the festivities are about to begin!"

The Ayellin's played the music and the band was preparing to play it's slow songs. The crowd parted in their respective ways and Rand placed a hand on Arianna's waist and led her to the dancing area. Perrin decided to dance with Cilia Cole and Mat settled on Adora, Perrin's sister. Egwene stood off to a side and watched Rand and Arianna like a hawk. She felt a pang as Arianna rested her head on Rand's shoulder. She swore she saw a pinkish-blue aura surround them. That was when she decided to reveal her ground-breaking secret. She jogged over to the blissful couple and tapped Arianna on the shoulder. She had to go on her tip-toes as Arianna was so tall, almost as tall as Rand.

"Psst! Arianna!" Egwene whispered loudly.

"Hmm?" Arianna sighed, raising her head from Rand's shoulder and looking down at Egwene.

"I have to tell you something!" Egwene declared.

"What is it Egwene?" Rand asked, annoyed.

"It's ok, don't mind him, just tell me." Arianna placed her forfinger upon Rand's lips to quiet his protests, then allowed herself to be led away by Egwene. Rand muttered under his breath, gritted his teeth and followed them. Egwene led them well away from the crowd, looked around for eavesdroppers, then turned to Arianna.

"Cenn Buie isn't your uncle and your not from the Two Rivers!" Egwene declared proudly.

"Egwene! How could you say such things!" Rand cried out in outrage.

"What?! It's the truth. My sister, Berowyn, told me!" Egwene shot back in defense.

"It's ok Rand, let her finish..." Arianna said softly.

"Your mother is a Tar Valon witch and your father is her Warder!" Egwene smiled triumphantly as Rand's jaw dropped.

"Stop telling tall-tales Egwene or I'll have a word with your father!" Rand warned, his voice full of malice.

"Berowyn was 13 when your parents came to the Two Rivers," Egwene was now talking specifically to Arianna, "they came with a baby girl with big blue eyes and fair hair, asking us to harbor you, that the life of an Aes Sedai was too dangerous for a baby. They wanted to keep you here till you were old enough to live with an Aes Sedai safely. My father, being as kind as he was, agreed. He asked Cenn Buie, a single man, to take you in. At first Cenn refused, but when they showed you to him, he though you were adorable and he agreed."

"So you mean, everything I've known all my life..." Arianna's voice trailed off.

"...is a lie!" Egwene finished happily. She felt so good about making Arianna miserable.

"You horrible little girl!" Rand roared as Arianna collapsed into his embrace, sobbing softly. Egwene cringed.

_This is not how it's supposed to go!_ Egwene thought to herself. Rand shooed her away with a wave of his hand and began to stroke Arianna's hair, whispering words of comfort in her ear. Just then, the lord and lady appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Arianna?" the lady inquired. Arianna lifted her head, her tear-stained face wore a look of agony. Rand looked at her in confusion, then turned his attention to the lady, shooting nervous looks at the lord.

"Yes, that's my name, at least I think it is...after what Egwene said..." Arianna mumbled.

"Don't you mind what she said," Rand said softly.

"Yes, well...I couldn't help overhearing, and I must tell you, though it pains me, it is the truth." The lady said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Rand inquired loudly.

"Because I am her mother." The lady replied calmly.

"And I am her father." The lord added.

"Wha-?" Rand began.

"Who are you?" Arianna asked.

"My name is Moiraine Damodred, I am an Aes Sedai."

"And I am Lan Mandragoran, her Warder."

"Actually, it's al'Lan, even though he won't admit it!" Moiraine added, giving Lan a wry smile.

"Mandragoran, the name of the Malkieri kings..." Arianna muttered.

"How'd you know that?" Lan asked incredulously.

"It's obvious where she got her brains from." Moiraine smirked at the look of indignation on Lan's face.

"So that means that I'm royalty!" Arianna said.

"Yes, your full name is el'Arianna Damodred Mandragoran of Carhien and Malkier." Moiraine explained.

"Carhien?" Arianna asked.

"Your mother is of the house of Damodred." Lan explained.

"Blood and bloody ashes! Light burn us all!" Rand yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Arianna, will you come into the Inn? There is much for us to talk about" Moiraine tilted her head towards the Winespring Inn.

"Yes...mother." Arianna tried to get her tongue around the word. It must have been odd, not saying it for 18 years. Moiraine and Lan flanked Arianna and they walked toward the Inn, leaving Rand standing there gaping.

"What just happened here?" he said aloud, to noone in particular.


	4. Explanations and a Gleeman

They entered the warmth and comfort of the Common Room in the Winespring Inn and Arianna and Moiraine took seats by the blazing fire. Lan resorted to pacing back and forth thoughtfully. "Well Arianna, we will understand if you are angry with us for springing such a nasty surprise on you, but..." Moiraine gave Lan a pointed glance that screamed out You better stop pacing and sit down or else! before clearing her throat and shifting around in her chair, trying to get into a comfortable position. Lan continued to pace though. "Well...it all started with a little too much mead-" Moiraine began. "Which, by the way, was YOUR fault Moiraine!" Lan butted in, stalling his pacing for only a split second. "Light, keep your tongue behind your lips and sit down for a moment!" Moirain screeched. Lan gave her a sly smile, stuck his tongue out, pulled it back in his mouth, then sat down and stood up in one quick motion. Moiraine rolled her eyes and Arianna laughed. "Light burn you Lan! I hate it when he takes my words literally!" Moiraine sighed. "You two don't seem serious enough to be a Warder or an Aes Sedai." Arianna remarked. "Oh, I think Lan is making an exception for you, consider yourself lucky..." Moiraine chuckled. Lan looked at her with disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing Lan, off with you," Moiraine waved him off, "back to your pacing. I'll get back to the story now. As I said before, it all started with a little too much mead...to make a LONG story short, nine months from that day, you popped out. The life of an Aes Sedai does not make the rearing of a child the least bit easy. We both wanted you to grow up normally. I think you do prefer growing up around other children in a quiet village like Emond's Field as opposed to chasing Trollocs?" "Well, I suppose so bu- wait a second! Did you say 'chasing TROLLOCS'?" Arianna inquired. "Yes..." Moiraine glanced at Lan uncertainly. He shrugged. Arianna burst out laughing, "Trollocs are just a thing out of a Gleeman's tale!" Moiraine raised an eyebrow in confusion. At this, Arianna's laughter faded away. "I mean, Trollocs aren't real... are they?" Arianna muttered, eyes with a hint of confusion flicking from Moiraine to Lan and back. "LIGHT!!!! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER GIRL!" Lan roared. Arianna jumped in her chair at this sudden outburst. "OFCOURSE TROLLOCS ARE REAL! THE FOLK OF MALKIER AND THE BORDERLANDS DON'T WASTE THEIR LIVES FIGHTING EVIL TREES IN THE BLIGHT YOU KNOW!" (authors' note: I think there are actually evil trees in the Blight, I'm not sure, I'll go check my copy of TEoTW...eventually... I'm in the "WRITING ZONE" right now, MUST NOT STOP!!!) "Yes, yes Lan. Enough about your Light forsaken, deprived childhood... Trollocs are real, and Gleeman's Tales are not really tales," Moiraine explained calmly. "Even the ones about Aes Sedai being cruel witches an-" Arianna started to ask. "NO! Other than those ones, yes they are real." Moiraine looked outraged. "Can I use the One Power then?" Arianna inquired. "Yes. It's called channeling. You can channel the female half of the One Power, saidar. Since you're familiar with Gleeman's tales, then you should know that the male half, saidin, was tainted by the Dark One." Moiraine explained. "You do know that at least?!?!" Lan asked expectantly. "Yes, ofcourse. The taint on the male half drives them mad. That was how the Dragon and the 100 Companions broke the world. Master al'Thor always tells us that story on Sheering Day." Arianna assured them. "Well good." Lan replied. "Well, well, well! What have we here? Did I hear something about Gleeman's tales? Would you like to hear how Lews Therin Telamon and the 100 Companions broke the world?" a voice came from the stairs. The three people in front of the fire looked up to see a fairly old gentleman with a white droopy mustache and eyebrows to match, donning a colourful patched cloak. "Mat wasn't fibbing then!" Arianna exclaimed. "Good evening Gleeman, the crowd awaits you, I am sure," Moiraine said coolly, nodding towards the door. "Thom Merrilin is the name. With the entertainment I will be providing tonight, I am sure you would love to be a part of that crowd!" he replied. Lan and Moiraine exchanged glances and then they stood. "Arianna, go and enjoy yourself. We will finish this talk later," Lan said.  
  
Arianna nodded and followed the gleeman, who had walked out the door. Thoughts were rushing through her head. She had found out so much in such a short time. She spotted Rand, deep in conversation with Mat and Perrin. "Hey, guys!" she called, lifting her skirts and running towards them. They all looked up. "Sorry Mat," she said breathlessly. "For what?" he asked exasperatedly. "For not believing you about the gleeman and all..." she replied. "Oh...yeah...sure...what ever..." he muttered. "So?" Rand inquired. "So what?" Arianna asked. "What did they tell you?" Perrin asked. "Uh... a whole bunch of stuff...I'll tell you guys later, let's go dance." She muttered, heading towards the dancing area. The Rand and Perrin exchanged glances while Mat fiddled with his cuffs. Rand and Perrin followed after Arianna, talking low voices. Mat looked up from his cuffs a couple minutes later. "Hey! Where'd everybody go?" 


	5. You Had Flowers In Your Hair

_author's note: i was reading TSR and part of my story just came to me, i just had to write it down. Do not get confused, this is a while after the previous chapter. i will go back and finish. i apologize, but i just had to write this down before i forgot!_

_R&R pleeze_

"You Had Flowers In Your Hair!"

Arianna sat down and stared at the crystalline pillars with vehemence. Bad enough she had to come into the bloody Aiel Waste, and into Rhuidean, but now they expected her to go through the ter'angreal as well? Rand had gone in, she didn't know how far along he was, but maybe he would not come out for a while...Mat had gone through the twisted red doorway. She knew the Elfinn dwelled there. Three wishes would be granted to Mat, but not in the way he expected. The foxes. And the Eelfinn, the snakes. Three questions. They had told her that she was bound to Rand in a way beyond understanding. It was almost a bond like that between an Aes Sedai and her Warder, she certainly knew that she could feel everything he felt, emotionally, physically and mentally. She knew that he had the same strange experiences about her. Neither of them understood. They both thought that they loved eachother, but what about the three other women. Min kept talking of the three women standing over his funeral pier. _Well that's what you get Arianna Mandragoran, for falling in love with the Dragon Reborn!_ She sighed. Might as well go in. But first she would let him know where she was and tell him to wait for her. She thought about what she wanted to say to him and felt a response in her mind, though faintly. She nodded, satisfied and walked towards the ter'angreal. She entered slowly into a maze of pillars, light bouncing off and reflecting every which way. She saw Rand not very far in front of her and another man, dressed like an Aiel. She gritted her teeth. That must be that Couladin's brother, come into Rhuidean to become a clan chief. Strange people, the Aiel. No matter, she pressed forward, toward Rand. Suddenly everything went black. When an image appeared before her eyes, she saw herself kneeling before her father, in front of the Blight. For a moment the Blight became a grand castle with the Golden Crane banner flying from the highest turret, the castle grounds lush and green, surrounded by lakes and filled with wildflowers. She breathed. It was breath-taking. The next moment it was the Blight again. Her father looked down at her and said in a soft, but stern voice.

"Do you understand why I must place this burden on your shoulders?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, confused.

He went on as if she had never spoken.

"Very well, lay your hands on the sword."

He held out his sword before her face.

She did as he requested.

"Recite the Royal Oath of Malkier." He commanded.

She racked her brain. Lan had taught her that oath when she was very little, reviewed it with her when they were re-united, drilled it into her head. Aah, now she remembered.

"I, el'Arianna Mandragoran, only daughter to al'Lan Mandragoran do swear on my life to stand against the Shadow so long as iron is hard and stone abides. To defend the Malkieri while one drop of blood remains. To avenge what cannot be defended."

"Then it is done," he said softly, kneeling in front of her. Then he lowered his head in a respectful bow.

"Malkier is your nation now, you must carry on with the battle against the Shadow. You must use the strength of Malkier to defeat the Shadow, to aid the Dragon and to bring all the blood of Malkier honor, so that they may rest in peace. May the Light shine on you always my daughter."

Then he disappeared.

A sword appeared on the ground before her, wrapped in the Golden Crane banner.

She carefully remover the sword from its scabbard, which was silver and encrusted with pink and white diamonds and engraved with two cranes. The blade was wrought of cuendillor, heartstone, and engraved with the Royal Oath of Malkier. Everything blacked out again.

Now she was sitting in a lush green field with Rand. The sword and banner were still in her hands. She looked at Rand and laughed. He had flowers in his hair! He looked at her as if she were insane. Then he smiled softly and pulled her close for a soft kiss. She tried to pull back, but found herself paralyzed by his touch. When he pulled away she looked around and saw the castle behind him and saw the lakes that surrounded the perimeter of the castle grounds. The necklace of the Thousand Lakes. Rand leaped to his feet and took her hands, hauling her to her feet. The sword and banner dropped from her lap as she stood. She was simply gawking at the surroundings. Without warning, Rand lifted her in his arms and spun them both in dizzying circles, with yellow butterflies swirling around them. When he had done it long enough that he couldn't stand on his two feet, they both collapsed into each other's arms, giggling. When they had regained their calm, she pulled her head up and rested her hands on his chest, looking into his eyes. Then she fluffed his hair and took the flowers out. He gently removed a pink blossom from her hair. Everything went black again.

Now she sat on a bloodied battlefield, the sword and banner by her side, Rand's harshly breathing body in her arms. He had cuts and scrapes all over his face, his white shirt was torn and bloodied, the wound in his side bleeding freely, staining her white dress. She felt tears streaming down her face, though she could not remember starting to cry. He was looking at her with those eyes of his, the eyes that had always captivated her.

"Arianna-make-sure-the-the-blood falls on –the- black stones." He whispered shakily.

"Shh... don't speak." She pressed gentle fingers on his lips.

"The D-dark One must be defeated." He breathed.

"The Light burn the Dark One, Rand! Stop being a stubborn mule." She cried.

"I-I-love you Arianna," he said softly against her fingers and then he breathed his last breath. His body went limp and her vision was blacked out.

She stumbled out of the columns, roght into Rand's waiting arms, sobbing. She heard the sword clatter.

"What did you see?" he asked her softly, stroking her long hair and holding her tightly. He seemed to be trying to still her trembling.

"It was horrible...you died." She said shakily, pulling back to look into his face. He wore a frown of concern. He gently wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek.

"Arianna," he sighed, "you know as well as I that I will have to die in order to save the world from the Dark One. Now I don't like this concept any more than you, but- hey, what's that?" he inquired, removing one arm from her and pointing toward the fallen sword and the banner.

She looked at it momentarily before turning back and explaining everything she had seen in her first vision.

"So, basically, Lan is going to let you inherit the throne in his place?" Rand asked, confused.

"Well, I suppose that's what it meant." She murmured.

"Does it tell the future? Or is it a possibility of what may come?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said.

They fell into silence as he let go of her and walked over, bent down and picked up the sword and banner, examining them.

"How many visions did you have?" he asked her.

"3." She said.

"What was the third?" he asked.

She blushed.

"The first was the whole Malkier thing and the last was your death at Tarmon Gaidin. The middle one was you and I in Malkier, fooling around outside." She said.

He raised and eyebrow.

Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"What?!?!" he asked incredulously.

She collapsed against his chest and her muffled voice exclaimed,

"You had flowers in your hair!"


End file.
